Wizard of Deception
The Wizard of Deception was sent by the Ghost of Darkness to destroy the White Ranger. Character history. According to Zordon, the Wizard of Deception was his old rival and could make any kind of illusion into reality. He first takes control of Bulk and Skull and forces them to get a strand of Tommy's hair so he could clone him. Bulk and Skull are unsuccessful, so the Wizard of Deception takes matters into his own hands. He has a bunch of Z-Putties capture Tommy and cut a strand of his hair. After getting the hair, the Wizard uses the hair to create a duplicate Tommy, to once again be the evil Green Ranger. The evil clone calls for the Rangers to meet him, and when they arrive, the Wizard of Deception sends the Rangers back in time, to Angel Grove in the colonial 1700's. After battling the White Ranger, the evil Green Ranger is sent by the Wizard to the Command Center to send Zordon a message. After returning, the Wizard has the clone attack the city with the Dragonzord while he too goes into the past. Upon arrival in the past, the Wizard turns three rats into monsters in order to occupy the other Rangers. Back in the present, The Wizard of Deception faces the fallen Tommy alongside the evil Green Ranger after the Dragonzord easily defeats the Tigerzord, telling him to surrender. Tommy manages to kick the magic wand from the Wizard's hand and use it to go back in time, where he is able to retrieve the other Rangers and safely bring them back to the present. The other rangers morph and take on the Dragonzord while Tommy blasts the Wizard of Deception with his own wand, reducing him to a pile of black clothing garb and freeing the clone Green Ranger from the Wizard's evil spell. Powers and abilities. *'Magic'-The Wizard of Deception is an extremely skilled magician, aooarently great enough to rival even Zordon. *'Time Travel'-The Wizard of Deception can teleport through time at will, even without using his wand. *'Virtual Imortality'-The Wizard of Darkness has existed for at least 10,000 years since he last faced Zordon before Rita was sealed away. *'Industructability'-Zordon mentioned that the only way to destroy this monster was by getting his wand off of him. This implies he is either immune to all other finishing strikes or could reform himself afterwards. Arsenal. *'Wand'-The Wizard of Deception has a magical wand that he can use to cast various magical attacks. **'Evil Clone Creation'-The Wizard of Deception can create clones of Rangers using a lock of thier hair. He did this to create Tom Oliver. **'Monster Creation'-Whilst in the past, he made three rats into a trio of monsters. **'Energy Blast'-On top of his magical abilities, the Wizard can just fire a normal energy blast from his wand powerful enough to take down Tommy in one hit. Notes *The Wizard of Deception is a PR-exclusive monster. *The Wizard of Deception is the fifth and final monster to not grow giant in Season 2. The first was the Bloom of Doom, the 2nd was the Invenusable Flytrap, the third was Guitardo, and the fourth was Beamcaster. **He is also the final monster until the Hydro Contaminator to not grow into a giant when defeated. *The Wizard, much like the episode he appears in, feels like one big inside joke. The Wizard was voiced by producer Tony Oliver who also voices Tommy's sword Saba but he is also the namesake for Tommy Oliver and Tom Oliver by extension. *Oddly, his mask bears a remarkable resemblance to the Predator from the "Alien VS Predator" franchise. *He makes a cameo appearance in the Boom! Studios comic "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" #22 helping Rita Repulsa to create the Power Draining Candle. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Deceased PR Villains